The Bachelors of Laketown
by Maiden of The Bear Spear
Summary: "From Bard the widower with three children to Alfrid and his eye- eye- eyebrow, there is not much for suitors in Laketown." Some of the of the maidens in Laketown discuss the lack of decent bachelors.


All rights belong to Tolkien

Cecily bore the round woven basket with her hands, crossing a corner, pausing at what came to view. A young woman was staring longingly at an object striaght ahead of herself, paying no heed to the surroundings. the basket bearer sighed, adjusting her none too light basket and crossed the bridge to her friend. Coming up behind the redhead and saw her line of sight, this time emitting a sigh that was more like a deep groan. "Oh Lydea, really? A widower who has hardly enough his children and himself? Bard would hardly count as a candidate for a eligible suitor."

Lydea huffed, " There's hardly one to look about for, none posessess your standards." She was right, Laketown tended to lose young men, than kept them. Most of the unmarried men were old bachelors or widowers. Once they old enough and could afford to do so, most of the young men left the lake for better opportunies, never coming back.

The pair of young women were as different as one could be. Lydea was petite redhead whose head hardly reached her friend's shoulder. A sociable lass, she had many friends and was often courted.

Cecily, however, was not interested in marriage and romance, but bore a more pragmatic attitude, which caused less drama than her red haired friend. A tall blonde of rohirric origins and elsewhere, she was close to her family and maintained hardly more than aquaintances.

Seeing her friend's dejected face, she bit back any agreement to Lydea's statement, instead chosing the more positive route. "Well, you need to rely on your own opinion, anyhow. Might I hear your list, for I know you have a list."

"-Of what?"

"Lydea," the tall blonde's expression clearly bespoke that she did not believe in her friend's ignorance. "I know the ever dashing Bard was not your only choice."

" -'The Ever Dashing Bard?' I would not call him dashing," Lydea retorted, making a face.

"Bit of humour. Now, do tell," Cecily prodded. The redhead sighed, this would come to no good. And she was right, the first man she mentioned on the list the blonde was immediately critical.

"I was only surveying," Lydea explained, trying to get out of the situation. The blonde stood, waiting for her to continue. There wouldn't be an easy way out of this.

"Efhan -"

"- With his eight children! He's even worse than Bard! The baby is more of a handful than the rest of them put together, and the middle ones set the mayor on fire!"

"He deserved that."

"Aye that he did."

"Gofarr- "

"Who didn't go far." the blonde paused. "Isn't he the one in all smuges of brown? With the nose?"

"They're all smuges of brown, Rohirrum, you just expect more blonds and gingers. And no, he doesn't have the weird nose."

"Hm, must have been thnking of another. Avoid his brother Tofue. White and pasty he is, almost worse than the mayor's right hand."

"The mayor's counselor should be considered the most eligible suitor of Laketown, with his position and wealth."

Her friend looked down at her with the expression that clearly implied she knew Lydea was talking nonsense and would not want him as a suitor. True enough, But Lydea knew herself in the right also. Whereas most of the others could not afford to support a wife, he had the means to do so. Sighing, she spoke, "'Tis hypocritical, after all you said of the others to make so lightly of his means. After all, Alfrid-"

"- And his ay-eyebrow?" Cecily jested. "Sometimes, I have hard time listening to what he has to say because inwardly I'm thinking, _do not, do not stare at the ay- ay-eyebrow!_" The redhead attempted to supress a chortle, but to no avail. "Aw, Cecily! how am I to look at him with out laughing?"

"With deep calming breaths," her friend replied. " Think of suitable suitors who do not have eighteen children and not stink of fish." by this time, the petite young woman 's cheeks were flushed in holding back laughter.

"All right, all right I will go see what go see what Gofarr is up to," she conceded, turning towards the opposite direction her friend came from.

"Avoid the other brother, Tofue!" Cecily shouted behind her, inwardly hoping Gofarr wasn't the man she thinking of, but knew she was right.

For one last time the blonde glanced toward and bit back a groan. Bard and his son, Bain, were looking back at her. The bowman bore a grave, stern expression, whereas the lad was befuddled. Apparently, they thought _she_ was the lovestruck maid! Straightening her shoulders, Cecily marched on to her intended path.

From Bard the widower with three children to Alfrid and his eye- eye- eyebrow, there is not much for suitors in Laketown.


End file.
